


The Chest in the Attic

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, GFY, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Dursley, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: While he was punished and sent to the Attic, he might just find what he needs to free them.





	The Chest in the Attic

He looked around carefully, making sure that his relatives were not looking for him as he cleaned the attic. He found this chest, hidden behind a variety of old boxes, and it said “Potter” on it. Looking over it, it was sealed shut, but had no way to be opened. Frowning, Harry shifted and hissed as the cut on his side began bleeding again. His Uncle had been particularly vicious last night with his beating for somehow causing him to lose a promotion at work before his Aunt yelled at him to stop. A whispered conversation about Freaks was heard, and Harry missed the look of worry on Dudley’s face as Harry struggled to breathe. 

His Aunt had sent him up into the attic today, as she had wanted him inside, but out of his Uncle’s reach. She could do very little for her nephew as her husband held all the money that came in and she knew that he would use it against her in a heartbeat if she dared try to lift a hand to help him. Dudley and his friends pretended to chase Harry around, and if they caught him, then he would have to eat the food that was for that boy. Harry didn’t understand, but it gave Dudley a pretense of “hunting Harry” and Harry actual friends. 

The boys knew that what was being done to Harry was wrong, but they had no choice but to be silent. Each time they spoke to an adult about it they listened and then disappeared, or they then turned against them for telling lies about such a prominent man.  
As such, Harry was in the attic, and after pressing his hand on his side, he didn’t notice the blood that covered it until he placed it back on the chest. Sighing he was about to move away to clean it when he heard the chest click, as if a lock had been opened, and the lid lifted. Blinking in shock, Harry slid forward and looked at the contents of the chest and gasped. Inside was a picture of an older man that looked just like him and a woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes that matched his own. On the bottom of the frame it said “James and Lily Potter” both people in the picture then waved at Harry causing him to fall back in shock. 

Swallowing and peaking back over the side of the chest, he watched as the two people in the picture waved at him once more and he shakily reached out to pick up the frame. Taking the picture out of the trunk, Harry traced the two faces looking up at him, and he never noticed the tears streaming down his face. This was the first time he saw a picture of his mom and dad. He knew they were his parents; something inside him resonated with that knowledge. 

Carefully putting the picture aside, Harry began to dig in the trunk. Books about magic, clothing, trinkets and a variety of what looked like heavy paper was inside the chest and Harry bit his lip wondering if there were compartments hidden by magic. HE wanted to know everything, and to do that he would need to be up here regularly. HE knew his aunt would allow it, but he would have to make it look like a punishment for his Uncle to agree. Looking at the boxes, he knew that he could make this a very long punishment, as he took the time to go over each book from cover to cover. 

If he was lucky, one of the books would have a way for the three of them to get away from his Uncle and live a normal happy life. But he was going too fast. He couldn’t afford to hope yet, despite the chest glowing warmly at him, Harry knew he would have to be careful not to be caught not working. With that, he put the items away and slowly moved away from the corner that the chest was hiding. He would do what he could to learn to get them free of whoever was keeping them here with his Uncle. And once they were free, if he ever found out who had let him stay and have so much power would learn that you do not cross an Evans/Potter.

Far away, in a castle in the Highlands, and old man felt a shiver of doom, but ignored it as he continued to plot. Not knowing that everything had changed by a young boy finding, and opening, the chest in the attic. The currents of Fate were pleased that this rendition would not have the same issues that another had, and would see how much they could get Justice and Chance to help. They would see the meddling of the affairs of Gods be stopped much sooner this time. After all, who was that old wizard to determine he knew best.


End file.
